A Problem In Nightvale
by Perserverence
Summary: Cecil Palmer goes missing the day after having a fight with Carlos, his husband. (CURRENTLY INCOMPLETE)


Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction I am posting to this site, so please give constructive criticism down in the comments. Enjoy!

Cecil Palmer sat down at his desk with a frown. He and Carlos recently had a fight the night before and they hadn't made up yet. He started up his microphone and spoke into it. "Blah blah blah, welcome to Nightvale blah blah whatever." Cecil stated if you could call it that. Cecil stared begrudgingly ahead. Usually he would look forward to hosting the radio, but today he did not feel motivated in any way. He rested his head in his hand and sighed audibly into the microphone. "Alright, now for the traffic!" He sarcastically yelled into the microphone that hurt the ears of listeners, as it was a very sensitive microphone. "Right now there are people stacked on top of eachother outside of the building, they look to be some sort of horizontal worm, and oh! They're waving at me! Hello!" He waved at them as he saw the stack of people grow taller and taller. "Probably just the weekly stack-up! If you don't know they're just a fun little group of people that willingly or un-willingly become a large horizontal worm outside of buildings. I guess they chose the radio station this time. They do eventually somehow come undone, though. Which is sad. Because everything about them just radiates positivity, y'know? Especially when they're gasping for air up high above the clouds. And then at the last second they get pulled down. It's fun." Cecil chuckled for a second, then his face went right back to a mixture of sadness and boredom. "This has been, traffic." He finished. For some reason he could not get over the fight he had with Carlos the night before. "Alright, listeners. I'm going to have to be real with you, okay? Me and Carlos had a huge fight last night and it's been tearing away at me from the inside. But I am unable to leave this building while airing or I will face dire consequences. So Carlos, if you're listening I'm sorry. And now for the weather."

OvOvOvOvO

Carlos just arrived at the lab with his fellow scientists when he realized they were all standing by the radio, listening. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Asked Carlos defensively. He knew they were listening to Cecil's broadcast. "Oh nothing." One scientist said. "Just listening to your boyfriend." Another said. Carlos rolled his eyes and set up his equipment instead of listening to Cecil the moment he could.

Carlos got fed up with hearing him that right as Cecil said "This has been, traffic." In his usual tone, he shut off the radio. "C'mon Carlos, we wanted to hear that!" The scientists turned back on the radio but all they heard was music. They have lived there for so long they were used to hearing music instead of the weather forecast. Carlos tried to focus on the lack of thing in the microscope, but all he could think about was how mad he was at Cecil. Sure, they both said things they regretted, but Cecil went off the charts. Carlos was pretty sure he saw Cecil's veins turn purple, which slightly scared him but he continued to argue with his husband.

Carlos returned from the lab with Cecil nowhere to be found. He searched everywhere in the house, he asked the vague yet menacing government agency who were walking their dog (dogs?) he asked the angels, he even asked station management. But nobody knew where Cecil went. He returned home, simply assuming that Cecil had maybe disappeared from reality as he is known to do. But usually he's always home before dinner time. He turned on the radio and tuned in to Cecil's channel, just to maybe get a hint to where he is, but it was all deafening static. Which of course was usual for Cecil's channel once it ended. He tuned into the "number station" as he called it. It had all his favorite numbers read out loud. He sat down on the couch next to the radio and waited for Cecil.

He woke up in the morning, with still no signs of Cecil. He noticed it was almost time for his show to start so he tuned into the deafening static and waited to hear his husband's voice, but half an hour past showing time passed and still no avail.


End file.
